Noivos em Fuga
by Mitsune S. Black Higurashi
Summary: O que acontece quando dois casamentos são arruinados no mesmo dia?Minha primeira Oneshot.Leiam


Espero q gostem dessa fic!Eh a minha primeira!Naum exatamente a primeira mas eh a primeira One-shot minha!Vu dedicá-la a minha filhota : Loba e as minhas manas!Adoro vcs familia!

Mitsune Black Higurashi

-- Fic Noivos em fuga

Uma mulher de longos cabelos negros entra em um grande prédio moderno .Era bonita e elegante e vestia roupas de marca.Seu nome...

-Senhorita Kikyou!Bom dia!-diz Ayame, a secretária.

-Bom dia Ayame!O Inuyasha está aí?-pergunta Kikyou.

Ayame apenas afirma com a cabeça e com um sorriso,fazendo um sinal de que ela podia entrar.Kikyou apenas agradece e entra na sala do noivo.

-Bom dia querido!-diz Kikyou entrando na sala e indo dar um beijo nele.

-Bom dia!Resolveu me visitar agora?-pergunta ele,confuso.

-Se estiver muito ocupado eu posso voltar mais tarde ou ir pro seu apartamento depois!-responde ela.

-Não... Só pensei que você estaria ocupada preparando tudo pro nosso casamento!-responde ele.

Kikyou faz uma cara de quem ficou com pena, mas logo tratou de disfarçar para que Inuyasha não percebesse.Inuyasha mal percebeu o desgosto da noiva ao comentar sobre o casamento e por essa razão continuou falando normalmente.

-Na verdade eu...Estava...-Kikyou parecia receosa ao falar.

-Sim?-pergunta ele fazendo um sinal para que ela continuasse.

-Eu estava...-Kikyou parecia que ia perder o ar a qualquer momento,não conseguiria dizer o que queria.

Inuyasha arqueou uma sobrancelha diante da reação estranha da noiva. Kikyou ficou mais nervosa ainda ao ver a cara de Inuyasha,agora ela não conseguiria falar mesmo.

-Eu estava...Ocupada imaginando os outros detalhes da festa!-respondeu ela,mostrando um olhar decepcionado e um leve sorriso falso que passaram desapercebidos por Inuyasha.

-Então resolva tudo logo... Teremos apenas mais um mês pra colocar tudo em ordem!Quero que nosso casamento seja perfeito!-diz Inuyasha com um leve sorriso.

Kikyou apenas se despediu com um beijo e saiu sem conseguir falar o que queria.Se sentia decepcionada por não conseguir falar com Inuyasha. Kikyou apenas voltou para sua casa e então pensava em um modo de falar o que queria para Inuyasha antes do casamento. Inuyasha apenas voltou para seu apartamento e caiu na cama de tão cansado que estava de tanto trabalhar. Inuyasha era um empresário rico e tinha muito trabalho a fazer.Kikyou era dona de uma loja super sofisticada e famosa da cidade.Na opinião de Ayame e seu marido Kouga,eles formavam o casal perfeito

Um mês depois,no dia do casamento...

Depois de muito tempo esperando a noiva,Inuyasha já estava claramente muito nervoso. Logo chega Miroku,o padrinho do casamento,que tinha ido verificar se nada havia acontecido com a noiva. Sango que era casada com Miroku e era a madrinha do casamento,pareceu tensa ao ver a cara de Miroku ao voltar pra igreja.

-A noiva fugiu!-diz Miroku,preocupado com areação de Inuyasha.

-OH!-disseram todos,apavorados com a notícia.

Inuyasha quase tem um ataque do coração e Sango tenta ao máximo se conter.Sesshoumaru não teve nenhuma reação,afinal ele já estava desconfiado. Inuyasha sai da igreja descontrolado atrás de uma mulher vestida de noiva que desistira na porta da igreja. Logo ele avista uma garota de longos cabelos negros vestida de noiva andando sem rumo em uma rua não muito movimentada.Só podia ser Kikyou. Ele vai falar com e ela, mas quando ele coloca a mão no ombro dela ao ela se virar os dois trombam e caem no chão. O detalhe é que ela caiu em cima dele...seus rostos estavam perigosamente próximos e seus olhos se encontravam de maneira apaixonante.

-Espera aí você não é a Kikyou!-diz Inuyasha,confuso.

A garota sai de cima de Inuyasha e cora.

-Desculpe!Essa Kikyou é a sua noiva?-pergunta ela.

Inuyasha se levanta e afirma com a cabeça.

-Eu sou Kagome!Deve ter me confundido com ela por eu estar vestida de noiva!Não é mesmo!-diz ela com um leve sorriso.

-Sim eu...foi isso mesmo!-balbuciou ele.

-Meu noivo fugiu...achei que ele pudesse estar aqui mas...não está!-diz ela com um ar meio triste.

-Minha noiva também fugiu!Fugiu com um tal de...Naraku!-diz Inuyasha.

-Como é que é?Meu noivo fugiu com a sua noiva!-diz ela,completamente surpresa.

-Então ela fugiu com o seu noivo?Como ela pôde?-diz Inuyasha,espantado com essa mera coincidência.

Passaram a conversar.Quando Kagome estava indo embora e quando andou seu salto quebra e para impedir que ela caia Inuyasha a segura pela mão. Os dois trocam olhares e então coram rapidamente.O coração de ambos batia mais forte. Depois de uma troca de olhares os dois aproximam seus rostos e se beijam. Era um beijo de amor e cheio de ternura.Os dois estavam apaixonados,foi paixão a primeira vista.

Inuyasha então teve uma idéia...

-Vamo pra igreja agora!-diz Inuyasha.

-Tá me pedindo em casamento?-pergunta ela.

-Aceita?-diz ele com um sorriso charmoso.

-Sim!Aceitoo!-diz ela dando um beijo nele.

Os dois correm para a igreja e ao chegar lá...

-Que continue o casamento!-diz Inuyasha,com Kagome ao seu lado.

-Hã?-dizem todos,confusos.

-Da onde surgiu essa noiva?-pergunta Miroku.

Antes que Inuyasha pudesse responder,Sango deu um gritinho.

-Kagome!Há quanto tempo!-berra Sango correndo em direção de Kagome e abraçando a amiga que logo retribuiu o abraço e dá um largo sorriso.

-Hã?-ninguém tava entendendo mais nada.

Primeiro Inuyasha vai casar e a noiva foge.Ele sai correndo atrás da noiva e volta com outra noiva que é amiga da Sango!

Sango explica que ela e Kagome estudaram juntas e logo apóia a idéia de Inuyasha casarem.Os convidados não entenderam nada mas assistiram o casamento com muito gosto. Logo foram viajar para Paris,o local onde passariam sua lua de mel. Depois de dois anos casados,Kagome e Inuyasha tiveram um filho e uma filha. E então...

Viveram felizes até o fim de suas vidas!

Fim.

------Coments----- Adorei fazer essa fic!Nunca consegui fazer uma curta!Mas eu não sei o que me deu...de repente tive a idéia e fiz bem rapidinho!Ficou curta!Que bom!Assim eu não escrevo tanto!Já tenho que escrever umas fics aí que minha amiga teve as idéias...e que idéias!O nome dela é Ângela e ela é fã de Inuyasha!O apelido dela é Mitsuki Higurashi!Pra falar o número exato de idéias,foram...umas 56!56 idéias em um mês e meio!Isso aí!Bjusse e espero q gostem!Tchau!

Err...gente...isso eu tinha escrito faz uns blienios ae...num liguem naum viu!u.ú

Obrigada por me mandar a fic pri!T amo mana!Eu sei q eu deveria ter salvo ela no pc,mas eu eskeci e ai o forum insiste em não abrir!O forum era o unico lugar ond eu tinha postado essa fic e eu queria postar ela aqui,soh q eu num tinha ela salva no pc e o forum num abria!

Bom...quero Reviews GIGANTESCAS!

BJUSS

Mitsune Black Higurashi 


End file.
